


Royal Wings

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Noctis grows wings, for a time.





	Royal Wings

**Author's Note:**

> finalay asked for: [Prompt] one (or some) of the bros (or Nyx or Cor or whoever you prefer) got hit with weird status effect turning them into chocobo for prolonged period. Prompto is having the high (best) time of his life. Go wild, Sel! ❤❤❤ #IShipPromptoWithHappiness
> 
> as we discussed, i wrote this where one of the bros get hits by a spell that gives them wings instead of turning them into a chocobo. enjoy!

Noctis tries really, truly, very hard to not fidget, but Prompto’s rubbing his face into his wings, and it feels  _weird_. And not in a bad way, which makes it even  _worse_. **  
**

Oh, yeah. He has wings now. Through some the spell of some weird, eight-limbed thing they fought with a lot of feathers, Noctis has wings for the foreseeable future.

And Prompto is delighted.

“It’s so soft!” Prompto exclaims, voice muffled slightly by the feathers. Noctis twitches a bit at the sensation of his warm breath on appendages he didn’t have an hour ago.

“It should wear off on its own,” Ignis says, getting closer to the wings to inspect them but not touching. “As do most status effects. It’s quite an unusual spell, though. I don’t believe I’ve heard of it before.”

“At least someone’s having fun,” Gladio says. “You okay, there, Prom?”

“I’m good,” Prompto says, face just planted into Noctis’ wing and not moving. “Noct, your wings are the best!”

“Are you okay, Noctis?” Ignis asks.

Noctis flushes red when Prompto moves and his nose drags against his skin. God, hiding his crush is going to be  _terrible_ while this spell lasts. “Yeah,  _fine_ , Iggy.”


End file.
